Eternal flames of the dying heart
by WastedSpirit
Summary: How can you love some one who hates themselves? How can you love some one without a soul (I'm better at acually writing than summary's i swear) please be patient with me it's my first story
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own potc nor it's characters.... Disney owns them the entire only thing that belongs to me is the plot.... so please don't sue.  
  
On with the story Prologue  
  
Darkness, darkness and the eerie still of night, not even the moon dares to show it's face, not even the stars risk twinkling, a fatal risk. A shadow slips by unnoticed in the silence, slowly taking human form as is draws nearer. Face ashen and smooth, deep chocolate eyes, glowing in the dull starlight, deep chestnut hair like the waves of the sea, pulled back into a loose ponytail at the nape of the neck, just barely revealing twin scars; bullet wounds, or bite marks. The shadow is as a shadow is, dark; from his ebony hooded cape down to his charcoal shoes, all black, all dark, all shadow. His pale lips curved into a smug grin, at the thought of finally being full. Elongated canines, pearlescant in the fading light, point to a crimson trail down the chin. A crystalline river, flowing down the once warm cheeks, at the life that was selfishly stolen. As quickly as it came, the shadow is gone, melted back into the darkness from whence it came.  
Jack bolted upright in bed, assaulted by darkness and the sounds of the waves crashing against the hull of his beloved pearl. Half dazed he slowly made his way to the deck to clear his head, the only way he knew how.  
"Now Where's me rum?". "Not in there, not here either, WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS ME RUM?"  
Now completely distressed about the lack of rum, the only thing in this god forsaken world that really mattered, next to the pearl that is, he finally noticed they peculiarity of the sky, no moon, no clouds, and barely any stars. The kind of night Mr. Gibbs would warn him about.  
"Tis bad luck to sail on a night with no light."  
Jack didn't care though; he had an overwhelming sense that every thing he knew was about to change, for the better, or for the worse? This he did not know. All he knew was he needed his rum, and he was going to get it. He sauntered over to Anna Maria and tapped her none to lightly with his foot, "Set a path for Port Royal, we have an old friend that needs a visitin." 'Has it really been two years?' He shook his head as wandered over to the prow, settling himself at the wheel, just as the first golden rays of light illuminated the indigo sky.  
  
In case you cant, tell, "Is speaking" 'Is thought'  
  
Sorry bout that lack of length I will try to write more next time 


	2. A Grave Disappointment

Disclaimer: I do not own potc nor it's charactersâ. Disney owns them the entire only thing that belongs to me is the plotâ. so please don't sue.

Chapter one: A Grave disappointment

Blue as the tranquil sea was the noon sky, the songs of the common gull threatening to drown out the peace as the accursed ship sailed into port. The Black Pearl, the ship with obsidian sails with a dark reputation only bested by her proud captain. Captain Jack Sparrow, no longer thought to be mere legend since his miraculous escape two short years past. Some would think him mad, some would think him overconfident, some would even admire his courage, courage for docking as the most feared and wanted pirate in the Caribbean at the suns highest point, at the most guarded point, for just docking there at all. None of this worried Sparrow, he was on a mission, to be honest he was on two, a fact he would neither admit to himself nor anyone else. Yes, he wanted his rum, but more than that, he wanted to check in on the lad. That bloody whelp plagues his thoughts far too often to be healthy.

Jack shook his head as he sauntered in his graceful drunken manner down the docks towards the nearest pub to stock up on the most essential provision a ship can carry, rum, 'Prolly went an' married that _bloody lass_ of his.' He couldn't explain why but just the thought of the whelp devoted to that bonny lass for the rest of his life sickened Jack and made his blood boil. 'A lad like him shouldn't stay land locked, he's only fightin' his blood, it can only end badly.' With that Jack made up his mind, turned on his heel, and made his way towards the Swann Manor, after all he could get rum on any island, this seemed to be the only one on which he could obtain a certain sea worthy blacksmith.

Swann Manor was all pearly columns, ebony carriages, stuffy servants, and a doorman who wasn't all to keen on visitors, well that's the impression that Jack got.

"A waste of good rum money if ye ask me." He muttered under his breath earning an unimpressed glare from the doorman. "So are ye going to let me speak with the lady of the house or jus leave me standing out here till the sea dries?"

He was just about to storm past the doorman and explore the manor on his own terms when he spies a young lady, dressed in the latest of London fashions hurrying down the stairs towards him. "Jack what are you doing here, you could get caught!"

"I wouldn't be such a risky business if your doorman would be so kind as to grant me entrance, now would I?" Jack stated with a wink, leaving her and the doorman distracted enough for his eyes to roam around the room for any stray jewelry he may be able to _borrow._

The lady nodded at the doorman as he stepped out of the way allowing Jack access to her fine home. "Elizabeth! It's grand an all to see you but, I have matters I need to discuss with one William Turner," he said peering around her as if expecting will to walk around the corner at any moment. "Soâ Where is the lad?"

She whispered so softly that Jack wondered if he really wasn't meant to hear "He's dead."

Sorry bout how long it took to update Writers block is a bitch. Hopefully I'll have more up soon.


	3. You Know It's Not Your Day When

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, I have no money, blah blah blah you know the drill

Chapter 3: A Drunken Dream

Jack just blinked at hr in disbelief, "Come again Luv??"

Elisabeth sighed, slumping her shoulders, betraying her usually perfect posture, "He's dead Jack. He died just under a year ago." Regaining her composure she looked him straight in the eyes, "I'm sorry. You should go now, before some one sees you. No point in being sent to the gallows just yet. Goodbye Jack." With that she turned on her heal and retreated back up the stairs leaving a very shocked and somber Jack to his thoughts.

Making hi way down the unfamiliar roads, Jack stopped, looking in the window of an all too familiar Smithy. One thought still bugged him, though for no apparent reason, but he jut couldn't help but wonder, 'Why didn't the Lass say why he died, there has to be a reason for it, maybe he's not dead after all, maybe there's something she's trying to hide.' He shook his had clearing out all thoughts, "Wishful thinking won't do you any good now mate. It's just you and your onesies."

Against his better judgment he slowly pried the door of the smithy open, sending a cloud of dust erupting into the air, catching on all the cobwebs, giving the room an even more eerie feeling than it already possessed. The room was in a worse state than Jack could ever imagine, tables were upturned, swords strewn all over the place, the now nearly completed carcass of Wills faithful mule headless. The entire scene pointed to one possibility. Some one had attacked Will, and bested him.

Blinking rapidly to try to clear the image from his mind, Jack turned rapidly and ran out the door and down he windy back streets. He just ran, not caring where he went, not caring what happens, he just needed to get as far away from that smithy as his legs could carry him. He was only stopped when he ran right into a rather flimsy, navy blue...wall? Nope this is definitely not a wall.

Jack slowly peered up at the obstacle that had blocked his path, "Well fancy meeting you here. Now I shall be on my way." He bowed far more than ceremoniously, "Commodore." Turned on his heel and begins t sprint in the opposite direction.

He was roughly seized by the guards that the oh so beloved Norrington seemed to drag with him everywhere. "And just where do you think you are going, Pirate" he spat.

Jack rolled his eyes and turned to face Norrington, he was not in the mood to deal with this. "Nowhere of consequence"

The Commodore didn't even acknowledge him with his usually Holier-than-thou comment; he just nodded his head at the guard and turned away as the guards dragged Jack towards the cells. This really was not his day

Sorry bout the delay, but hey you know how writers block goes


	4. Rescued by a Memory

Disclaimer: I do not own PotC so there's really no point in suing I quite honestly have no money

Chapter 3: Rescued by a Memory

Shadows cast across the land leaving corners unknown, back alleys devoid of life, and unease in the people of the land. Though the sun has just begun to set not too long ago, Port Royal was slipping into the darkened hues of night. The east an indigo-black, the west reflecting the rainbow of the setting sun, in all its golden glory, as the molten orb slips beneath the Caribbean Sea, leaving the iridescent pearl to rise in it's place. From the darkness of the shadows came a glint of chocolate eyes laced with amber, unnoticed by the watched, the hunted, as he was dragged through the town.

Now Captain Jack Sparrow had been in this situation many times before, each escape being more miraculous than the last, but he had to admit, this time he was at a loss for a plan, the news from earlier this afternoon weighing heavy on his mind inhibiting any useful or even coherent thought. Just as he was reaching the doors of the overly familiar fort he quickly glanced over his shoulder, catching a glint of hidden eyes, just as he was shoved through the doors.

Dank, dark and damp was the cell. Stone and straw, iron gates, and extra guards, Jack was screwed. Leaning against the ice, cold wall he wracked his brain trying to find an answer to an excruciatingly important puzzle, freedom. Freedom and life, all hanging by a thread, a thread of which, depends solely upon escape. Things were not looking good. He knew how to escape from the cell but that required a some outside materials, not to mention he didn't think the guards would let anyone down to see him, after last time and all.

The pounding in his head reminded him that he'd think better on some rum. He prodded the guard through the bars "Mate, ain't a condemned man supposed to get a last request?" with this he received a cold glare from the guard he had so selfishly bothered from his probably pointless thoughts and continued, "Cause I could really do with a last drink of rum, Savvy?"

That blasted guard proceeded to ignore him, staring straight ahead, oblivious to anything that was happening around them, that was, of course, until they heard the door swing open. With their curiosity firmly in place, they none to ceremoniously made their way top the top of the stairs.

The unmistakable thud of head against head got the temporarily boredom sedated pirate to his feet. Things happened like a blur, the door was gone and he was flying through the dark alleyways. He pulled away suddenly and tried to get a good look at his rescuer. All he needed was a glance of chocolate eyes before he gasped in wonder, "Will?"


	5. Cast Away

I think by now you have probably gotten the point but I do not own anything 

I do not have any money so don't waste your time

* * *

Chapter 4: Cast Away

* * *

The sun now hidden behind the horizon leaving the shadows to rule this realm, night wearing the crown of kings, his silver queen held tight in his cold grasp as the servants twinkle, his watchful eyes. This is the time of shadows and mystery, a time when all that should be, may be proven wrong, when lives are claimed and the mysteries of the shadows of the past slip amongst the darkness, the shadows. Shadows holding secrets, secrets borne of secrets, hidden in secrets, kept by secrets, made by shadows, shadows slipping in the dark, hiding the light of truth in the gloom of night, and nights such as these, lay secrets to rest. 

Chocolate eyes, containing a blank stare was the only response he got, before the owner grabbed Jack's sleeve and took off into the night. How long they ran for Jack would never know, but even though he was used to running for his life, he was beginning to tire. He was just about to stop and demand that they take a rest when his eyes landed on a beat-up rowboat that would inevitably lead him to safety, of course that is if it didn't sink first.

Without hesitation they made their way to the rickety boat and set out to sea. The journey passed in silence, Jack too doumbfounded to speak, and the other not caring to. things continued in this fashion until Jacked looked up and noticed they direction in which they were going, right into a cave. Normally Jack wouldn't have been worried but due to the nights more than strange events the slightest thing was making him edgy.

'Is that really Will? It couldn't be the Lass said he was dead. Heh i suppose i just rhymed. But I can't quite place my finger on it, but something is really off about him. he's too quiet, not that he was overly talkative before. He at least used to say something.' A very lost in thought Captain Jack Sparrow didn't notice that they had reached their destination until he felt a cold hand on his shoulder indicating for him to get out of the boat and follow.

Deftly he followed the silence finally starting to take it's toll. He was just about to shake Will and demand that he say something, ANYTHING, when he realised that he was now sitting in a well fournished room... of a cave?

* * *

sorry bout the delay 

writers block is a bitch


End file.
